


The Donovan twins

by emaz0225



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Night Stands, Other, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Dominik Gregory Donovan Holmes and Alexanderia Viktoria Donovan Holmes born March 5th 1999. Raised by Sally has visitation with Sherlock.





	The Donovan twins

_**Part 1 😁😁** _

* * *

_**Dominik wakes up in his[bed](https://pin.it/md56vujumj2wgs) and rolls over and sighs knowing he will have to get up soon for school. He sits up and runs his hands through his curly hair he gets up puts on his uniform for the school his uncle Mycroft is forcing him and Vik to go to. He goes out to the hallways and sees his twin sister come out with her uniform on and she has her hair in a high pony and she looks annoyed. We go downstairs and see there grandmother come over to them with Eggs and Orange Juice for breakfast they eat real quick and then grab there bags and go out to the car to drive them to school. **_

* * *

_** Dominik goes to the field and sits down and sighs and thinks  # Why does my dad have to be a addict and mom not trust him with us fully.# I lay down and I run my hands through my hair. I am a genius but not as smart as Dad and Uncle Mycroft. I see Vik come over and sit next to me and she pulls out her notebook and she says " Nik it will get better and you want to help me." I nod and sit up and I take a pencil.  ** _

** This is the Journal of Vik and Nik Donovan Holmes.  **

_ Hi this is Nik here, I am at school and I am having a hard time mom is having a affair with Phillip Anderson and Dad is doing what he does best solving cases and pissing mom off.  _

**_ Hi this is Vik I am having a ok time at school I love Art class and I upset I don't get to see Dad alot he is always busy and he gets bored easy.  _ **

* * *

**_ We close the book and we get back home and I go up to my room and I go on my computer and I do my homework and I see Vik go into her [room](https://pin.it/yluddezozu633n) and sit on her bed and take out her art book and start sketching. I go into her room and I sit next to her and I say " this weekend we are going to Dad's ." She looks at me and nods and we share a smile and we lay down on her bed and just think about our life. Mom takes great care of us and dad takes adequate care of us and we adore Mrs. Hudson.  _ **

**_ We go downstairs and mom comes in and we eat Meatloaf and Mash for supper and we have some tea and I go have a shower and I put on some lounge pants and a long sleeve shirt and I see Vik in a night gown we say goodnight to mom.  _ **


End file.
